Innocent
by Omi'ChaN-009
Summary: three kinds of love...the innocent love of hannon...the desperate love of naomi and the false love of kaoru...which is right!....
1. Chapter 1

This story consists of 30 episodes but I will post only 10 episodes

Gakuen Ai

Note: the characters especially the story was created by me

School name: raikenn gakuen

Vocabulary: bishounen-good looking boy

Bishoujo-pretty girl

Ohayou-good morning

* * *

PLOT:

There is a well known school in Japan(only in this story), in that school There is a boy named HannOn, he is talented, came

from a rich family, campus crush, intelligent, in short near to perfect but very silent. But in the other hand, Hannon don't have

any crush in the school, don't have any first kiss (even in his cheeks), and don't have commitment with others in short a virgin

boy in case of commitments. but in that school (raieknn gakuen), he has a friend named Kaoru, Kaoru is the reciprocal of

Hannon's attitude, Hannon is the silent type while Kaoru is the childish type and cheerful type, but they are the same in

talents, intelligent and standard of living, they are both campus crush in the school, if we will rank them, Hannon will be the

top 1 and Kaoru as the top 2. Kaoru is the bestfriend of Hannon since birth, but the big difference between them is that Kaoru

have girlfriend, her name is Naomi. Naomi is not a student of raikenn gakuen, she came from a different school but it is also a

well known school, in the school were she study, she is popular in terms of beauty and brain. Hannon is secretly fall in love to

Naomi but he cares for his bestfriend feelings so he hide his feelings to Naomi, Naomi also secretly fall in love to Hannon.

* * *

Chapter 1

**Since Birth**

The sunrise comes as the ray of light vanished the dark in the room of a boy named hannon "sir hannon the breakfast is

already prepared, eat all of them before going to the school" the boy stand up looking at the window and said "is my mom

and my dad will join me eating our breakfast?" the woman suddenly become speechless as the warm air go through the room

"I think they will not, again!"

All are ready, ready to guide hannon to his school, after a long time of trip, hannon arrived in front of the school gate and a

cheerful voice shout the name hannon "HANNON, OHAYOU GOZAIMASU, how are you? Long time no see" hannon just give him

a sweet smile that answer the question of kaoru "ohayou too, let's go to the auditorium to welcome the freshmens"

They enter a large door that keeps the sound bold; they saw a huge number of chairs that makes the auditorium more

amazing, then suddenly the head of the school introduce the freshmens representative while they clap their hands for the

representative "did you remember kaoru? The day that we are the freshmen?" kaoru turn his head and say "ofcourse, I can't

forget those moments when we are the representative of the freshmens, but I didn't realize why there are two

representative in our batch? I know there is only one representative" then hannon looks at kaoru with a silly smile and say

"we both perfect the entrance exam, that's why we are the representative, ehehehe, your childish as usual"

After the event, the class already started and kaoru and hannon is in the same class, the students in their section was said to

be lucky because of the two especially for the girls. They all look and even stared them while the class is still going on, then

suddenly the bell rang for the lunch break, "hannon, let's go to the cafeteria, I have a reserved lunch there" hannon stand up

and they went together in the cafeteria, while they are walking, hannon speaks "kaoru, do you remember how we become

bestfriend?" then kaoru suddenly think seriously "hmmnn, I didn't remember that, but I only remember is that my stomach

needs to be full, I'll answer that after I finish eating" hannon then laugh and say "your really is kaoru".

Afternoon came and the hallway was now full of students that keeps the way very noisy and while hannon is walking straight,

he again heard a voice that shout his name "HANNON, WAIT FOR ME, uhmmnn, hannon I already remember how we got this

friedship!" hannon answered with questioning face and voice "how?" and kaoru eagerly answered "since birth!!" then

hannon's face was filled with morning smile even if it is afternoon "ehehehe, kaoru let's go I know that your already hungry, I

treat you for now, just for now"

* * *

hope you like my story...but i'm sure that my intro is quite boring...but don't worry...i know that the next chapter especially

chapter 3 and up is very good story...promise...


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2

Episode 2

Third year at last

Another morning comes for the next school day and hannon was a bit early for there class, he walk straight and went to the hallway and sit there for awhile "I guess I'm a bit early, hmmnn, kaoru is not yet around" he suddenly remember that he is already a third year student, the most respected level in the school.

Suddenly as usual a voice shout his name "HANNON, OHAYOU GOZAIMASU, it's already our opportunity to become popular, were now third year!" kaoru then started to imagine some scene in his mind "senpai kaoru, can you teach me in this part?" and another "me too senpai, please teach me this part" kaoru's eyes are full of enjoyment while hannon raise his hand and put it in front of kaoru's face and snap "stop daydreaming ok, if you will notice your already a popular student since were first year right" kaoru eagerly answer hannon "but being popular in our level is different, now I'm third year at last I must act like a fine man, I must act like a matured man that knows many things, I must put away my childishness" kaoru then notice that hannon is already gone "ahhh, that's so mean".

Inside the classroom, many girls are chatting about yesterday, some guys are planning for there weekends while hannon is sitting on his chair, but suddenly a weird kaoru enter the classroom, he stands like a soldier, walks like a royalty, sit like an expert and most of all no childishness can be seen in his personality right now "kaoru, what's happening to you? I didn't realize that you will seriously do what you said awhile ago" then kaoru turn his head heavily to hannon "I'm already a third year and I must act like a third year, I must become very gentleman, that's all" hannon laugh at once and the class starts as the teacher enters the room.

The bell rang for the lunch break "kaoru, let's eat in the cafeteria" kaoru nodded and they make their way to the cafeteria, as they eat there lunch hannon notice kaoru "kaoru, you know you can be a fine man, gentleman even if you didn't act like that" kaoru stop eating and answer "this is the only way to be a certified third year student" then hannon pull kaoru and they make their way through the classroom door "hannon, why are we here? I'm not yet finish eating my lunch" hannon put his finger on his lips "ssssssshhhhhhh, listen carefully ok" as they become quiet they heard the conversation of their classmates inside there classroom "you know I'm very worry about what's kaoru-sama acts right now" "yes, me too, I'm worry why he becomes like that" "but I heard that kaoru-sama wants to be a fine man" "but I like kaoru-sama the way he is" "me too" "I agree"

Hannon then asked kaoru "your kaoru and I'm hannon, your kaoru the way you are, you can be a gentleman in your own way, and I also like the old kaoru like our classmates said awhile ago" kaoru then smile seriously and said "you know, I already know that thing, ehehehe, well let's just plan what we will do tomorrow, besides we don't have class tomorrow" he childishly says.

The class for today is now ended and hannon was walking in the hallway and again he heard a voice calling him "HANNON, WAIT FOR ME, I've already plan what we will do tomorrow" hannon smile and said "sorry, I past, I have my own plan tomorrow" kaoru eagerly answer "huh? You're so mean deciding for yourself" and hannon laugh and said "you really is kaoru".


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 2

Episode 3

Naomi

In a first class mall hannon make his way to the bookstore "I've already finish reading the book that I bought, I must buy another book again".

Hannon find the bookstore and look the book entitled "the princess pauper" "hmmnn, I think this book is a romance type" a bishoujo that age like him said "that book really is amazing, it creates everything to a real thing by means of imagination, I hope it has a sequel" after saying that the bishoujo went away and hannon becomes interested and he buy it.

After leaving the bookstore he decided to buy some icecream, in his way to the icecream store the bishoujo awhile ago bump hannon and makes a stain to his jacket because of the bishoujo's icecream "uhmmn, sorry I didn't notice you, I'm really sorry" then hannon undress his jacket and said "it's ok, I know you didn't mean it" hannon amaze when he saw the bishoujo's face and he said to his mind "I didn't notice that she was so pretty" then he didn't notice that he actually say something to the bishoujo "uhmmn, if you want would you guide me to the icecream store?" then the bishoujo softly smile "I think that's the only way to repay that jacket, and also I want to buy another icecream"

On there way, "umhhn, well I'm hannon, what's your name then" the bishoujo turn his head to hannon and said "my name? I'm Naomi, sorry again" once they are in front of the icecream store the two young youth suddenly brushed there hands to each others arm that makes hannon blushed while Naomi smile "uhmn, I'll buy the icecream just stay here" hannon then buy the icecream while noami hold the book and sit on the chair, after awhile hannon sit besides noami and they eat it together, suddenly Naomi get his handkerchief and wipe the icecream stain in hannon's lips and hannon blushed again while Naomi smile sweetly again.

After they finish eating "hannon, you know my boyfriend always bought me something cute, but he didn't know that he is more cuter than what he bought for me" hannon was shock in a way that he didn't want to know Naomi that he was shock "so, you have a boyfriend, I didn't expect that, ehehehe" Naomi turn his face towards him "but you know what, I always saying to him that he's cute but he didn't believe me" hannon said to himself "hmmn, kaoru is like that, he doesn't want to be called cute but he is actually very cute" then Naomi say goodbye to hannon "so, see you around, bye, thanks for the free icecream"

Hannon, on his way home notice that the book that he bought was missing "ouch, I think I drop it, hmmn, I'll just buy another one when I have time, uhmn, Naomi huh!?" he said while smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4

Episode 4

I Love You

The sun keeps the room bright and that makes hannon wake up, the morning is a bit unusual because the breakfast was prepared for a three person "uhmn, dad, how's work? I'm happy that you two have a little time for me" the dinning room is so quiet and huge "well, my works is fine but I'm bit tired so we decided to have a three hours leave" the maid refilled the glass with a lemon juice "hannon, I heard the news that kaoru has a girlfriend, I'm quite not sure about that" hannon drop his fork and say "huh?! I didn't know that, kaoru never tell that thing to me, how are you sure mom?" the maid pick up the fork and replace it with a new fork "well it just what I heard" then hannon leave after finish eating.

In front of the school gate a usual scene meets hannon "HANNON, OHAYOU GOZAIMASU, you're really mean, you know if you have plan on your own, invite me ok?!" then hannon and kaoru make their way to there classroom, while in the middle of the hallway "kaoru, I heard that you have a girlfriend? Is that true?" kaoru stop and happily answer "yes, I have, she is my first and present girlfriend, I'm really happy that I knew her, she's so cute" hannon was amaze "EeHh, really?!, well when I heard that I actually didn't believe and right now, I'm still can't believe" kaoru childishly answer "you don't believe because I'm childish right?!, she also say that to me everytime that we met" then they continue walking but hannon still can't believe.

The class was started already and as usual the bell rang for lunch break but a group of girls rush towards their classroom, they all have gloomy face and some are very sad "kaoru-sama, is the rumors true? Do you really have…have…have….have a girlfriend?" then kaoru happily answer "yes, and I can proudly say that she's so cute" the room filled with sorrow and pain and suddenly one of them shout "yes, kaoru-sama has one, but hannon-sama is still single" now the room was filled with happiness.

While the noise and trouble continues, kaoru and hannon already left the room and makes their way to the cafeteria "hannon, do you want to know her? I guess you need to meet her" but hannon still can't believe "since you suggest that, I think my doubt will fill that out" then kaoru smile silly and act unnatural "she has no class today, she decided to visit me here in the school, and she will be meeting you too, ehehehe".

After finishing eating their lunch the cellphone of kaoru rings "hello, Naomi, uhmn ok, in front of the gate? Ok I'll be there" kaoru then left hannon to go to the gate "hannon, let's meet in the classroom, she's already here, I'll introduce you to her once we meet ok, just wait me in the classroom" hannon then remember something and said to himself "Naomi ha?!" hannon blushed again after remembering the girl in the mall, after that hannon make his way to the classroom, but the noise and trouble are still there while most of the girls shouting "HANNON…HANNON…HANNON".

Kaoru then arrived together with the girl named Naomi "hannon, we're here, uhmn, Naomi this is hannon my bestfriend since birth and hannon this Naomi my first, present and believing to be the last, ehehehe" hannon is shock as Naomi also shock then, hannon say a word "Naomi, wow I didn't realize this" noami smile sweetly "ehehe, me too, I didn't realize that you're the bestfriend of kaoru that he always telling me" the girls in the room where staring angrily to Naomi while kaoru didn't know what's happening "hannon, Naomi, did you know each other?!, you two quite know each other very well!" hannon smile softly and look at kaoru "yes, we meet at the mall yesterday" then kaoru childishly act "EeeeHhh, so there's no need to introduce ha?! IT'S VERY MEAN, I WAITED FOR THIS DAY, BUT YOU TWO KNOW EACH OTHER, VERY MEAN" noami kiss kaoru on his forehead and say "your very childish as usual" while hannon laugh very silly while the girls in the room keeps looking at noami angrily.

While the three continue there conversation kaoru then suggest something "hannon, Naomi, I'll just get some drinks, I'm a bit thirsty, just wait for me here ok" hannon look at kaoru and say "ok, but we only have half an hour before our class starts, better be here before the bell ring" Naomi smile and look around and notice that all the students especially the girls are looking at them "hmmn, kaoru, ten minutes before the time I'll go home ok" then kaoru turn his head towards to Naomi and smile "ok, if ever I will not be here when you decide to go home, hannon will guide you, ok" then kaoru went to the cafeteria to buy his drinks and the two continue their conversation.

Ten minutes before the bell ring, Naomi decided to go home while hannon guide him to the gate, after they arrived to the front of the gate "goodbye Naomi, I hope you enjoy visiting us" Naomi then smile, and in a second left, Naomi went close to hannon and hug her intimately and whisper very intimate "I really like kaoru, but after knowing you, then my heart decided, the one that I love is you, hannon, I LOVE YOU".


End file.
